


My Heart Only Knows You

by Tsubame_go



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame_go/pseuds/Tsubame_go
Summary: Maybe a rejected kindergarten marriage proposal isn't the best way to judge whether or not your best friend likes you in a romantic sense.





	1. 1: Misunderstandings

“How much did you let him have?”  Jonghyun demanded, gesturing to the red-faced, giggling, inebriated Minhyun sprawled on the couch next to Aron.

 

“Only like, a beer and a half!” Aron told him.  “And he tried to take a shot too but the taste was too strong for him and he spit it out.  How was I supposed to know he was this much of a lightweight?”

 

“He drove us here… How am I supposed to get home?”  Jonghyun asked miserably. 

 

“Can’t you drive the two of you back? You seem sober.”  Aron pointed out.

 

“I… can’t drive.”  Jonghyun admitted, the tips of his ears turning a little red. 

 

Aron had met Jonghyun and Minhyun when he was the graduate T.A. for and undergraduate literature class the previous term.  He had ended up running into Minhyun a lot by accident around campus, and due to Minhyun’s natural overly talkative nature, he had somehow ended up chatting way longer than he intended to each time he saw Minhyun, then getting coffee with him from time to time, which had eventually led to them becoming friends.  He didn’t know Minhyun’s best friend and roommate, Jonghyun, particularly well because he was a lot more reserved than Minhyun, but Jonghyun and Minhyun kind of came as a package, so Aron had sort of become friends with Jonghyun too.  It was the beginning of spring term and Aron was no longer their T.A, meaning that he was now free to hang out and party with his former students as much as he wanted without worrying that his boss might get angry.  Aron had decide to throw a little party at his place to celebrate the beginning of the new term and had invited Minhyun, Jonghyun and several other friends.

 

“I can give you a lift.”  Dongho offered, evidently been listening in to their conversation.  “I’m already taking Minki and Jieqiong and Jaehwan and Seongwoo home.”

 

“How many seats do you have in your car?”  Jonghyun asked.

 

“Four.”

 

“You literally just named four people.” Jonghyun pointed out. “You won’t have room for me and Minhyun.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, we can squeeze you in.”  Dongho said carelessly.  “You guys can sit on somebody’s lap or something.”

 

“Minhyun’s not exactly a small person…”  Jonghyun argued.  Minhyun chose that moment to showcase the length of his limbs by reaching all the way across Aron to tug at Jonghyun’s sleeve. 

 

“Minhyun can just crash here if you’re cool with that.”  Aron told Jonghyun.  “My roommate graduated last term so I have a spare room.  He can drive himself home in the morning.”

 

“If you’re sure that’s okay…”  Jonghyun said, looking a little hesitant. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.”  Aron waved him off.  “This way Dongho won’t have to worry about him puking in his car.”

 

“Alright then.”  Jonghyun sighed.  “I’ll expect him in the morning.”

 

As the others left, Minhyun let out an incomprehensible groan that was muffled by the couch.  Not sure what was the problem, Aron gave him a little comforting pat on the back and bid the rest of the group goodbye, reminding them all to text him when they got home.  As the apartment door shut, Aron manhandled Minhyun onto his side so that if he threw up he wouldn’t choke on his vomit, and then went to the kitchen to get him some water.

 

“Where’s Jonghyun…”  Minhyun whined when Aron came back with a glass of water for him.  “Jonghyun…..”

 

“Dongho gave him a ride home.”  Aron explained, guiding the glass in Minhyun’s hand to his mouth.  “Don’t worry about him.”

 

“Why’d he leave meeee….”  Minhyun asked after taking only the smallest of sips.

 

“There wasn’t room in the car for another person, so you’re crashing here with me.”  Aron said.  “Drink more water, it’ll make you feel better.”

 

“I want Jonghyun…..”  Minhyun whined.  As far as Aron knew, Minhyun and Jonghyun were just friends and roommates, but considering the way the drunken Minhyun was acting now Aron was beginning to wonder whether there wasn’t something more…  “Jonghyun….”

 

“Shhh… You’ll get to go back to him in the morning.”  Aron patted Minhyun’s back again, attempting to comfort him.  “You guys are pretty close, huh.”

 

“I think I love him…”  Minhyun mumbled.  _Well,_ Aron thought, _definitely more than roommates then._ “He’s my favorite person ever.”

 

“You can tell him that in the morning.”  Aron assured Minhyun.  “Finish your water, then we can get you to bed.

 

“He already rejected my proposal….”  Minhyun said, starting to sound a little teary.  So far, Minhyun had been mainly a clingy, giggly drunk, but Aron supposed people’s drunk selves could have different sides.   “He doesn’t want to marry me….”

 

Aron was a bit surprised that Minhyun would be thinking about marriage at such a young age, but he supposed everyone was different.  He had heard of couples getting married while still in school before, but it seemed a bit of a risky decision when no one knew what the future would bring.  Aron couldn’t blame Jonghyun for not wanting that level of commitment when he was still in school.   He wondered if Minhyun and Jonghyun’s relationship had survived the failed proposal.

 

“I’m sorry Minhyun…”  Aron said awkwardly, reaching for a tissue from the coffee table and pushing it towards him.  “It’ll be alright, let’s get you to a bed.”

 

“Jonghyun….”

 

*

 

Aron woke up at noon the next day to the sound of someone knocking on the door of his apartment.  He had no inclination of who could possibly need anything from him so badly that they would decide to show up at his door that early on a Sunday.  Grumbling, Aron got out of bed, threw on some pants and went to the door.  When he opened the door, Jonghyun was standing on his welcome mat.

 

“How’s Minhyun?”   Jonghyun said.  “We were planning to go study together in half an hour but he isn’t answering his phone so I got worried…”

 

“I think he’s still sleeping?”  Aron yawned.  “How did you get over here I thought you couldn’t drive.”

 

“I took the bus.”  Jonghyun explained as he stepped into Aron’s living room, which still had cups and empty bottles scattered everywhere from the night before.

 

“Sorry I just woke up I didn’t have time to clean up.”  Aron told Jonghyun, feeling a little self-conscious about the state of his apartment.

 

“It’s fine.”  Jonghyun said.  “Minhyun might be bothered by it when he wakes up though.”

 

“I know, the first time he came over here I think he was offended by the fact that I had an unwashed mug in my sink or something.”  Aron laughed.  “You must be know that side of him pretty well.”

 

“Too well.”  Jonghyun grumbled. 

 

“I think it’s cool how you to still live together even after you rejected his proposal.”  Aron told Jonghyun, who suddenly looked very surprised, cheeks beginning to flush.  “Are you two still together or are you just friends now?”

 

“I… what?”  Jonghyun stammered, his face an impressive shade beet red.

 

“Minhyun mentioned something about you rejecting his marriage proposal when he was drunk last night?”  Aron explained.  “Sorry if it was too much for me to mention it, I know it’s probably a pretty personal issue.”

 

Jonghyun stared at Aron for a moment, mouth opening and closing without any words coming out, then he buried his face in his hand.  “Minhyunie did ask me to marry him one time….”  Jonghyun finally admitted.  “…but that was when we were six.  We’ve never dated.”

 

“Wow sorry I had no context for that.”  Aron apologized quickly, feeling pretty stupid.  “He just mumbled something about it and I drew the wrong conclusions I guess.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”  Jonghyun told him, face still a violent shade of crimson.  Fortunately, Aron didn’t have to think of anything to say to break the awkwardness because there was a creak of a cheap bedframe from the room Minhyun was sleeping in.  A moment later, Minhyun emerged bleary-eyed from sleep sporting some impressive bedhead.

 

“Morning!”  Aron called out cheerfully. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Why are you so loud…”  Minhyun grumbled.  “My head hurts.”

 

“Aron can you get Minhyun a glass of water?”  Jonghyun asked in an assertive tone before striding to meet Minhyun in the hallway and beginning to rub his back soothingly.  “Minhyunie why did you drink so much last night? You know you that your body can’t take it…”

 

Aron felt like he was watching an intimate moment not meant for his eyes.  Watching Jonghyun dote on Minhyun like that made it hard for him to believe that they weren’t and never had dated.  He feeling extremely awkward watching the two of them behave that way, so he walked to the kitchen as fast as he could to get Minhyun water like Jonghyun had asked.  When he came back, Minhyun was sitting on the couch and Jonghyun appeared to be petting his head and giving him an affectionate lecture on responsible drinking.  Jonghyun ceased his petting when Aron set the glass down on the coffee table and pushed it on Minhyun, who drank it obediently.

 

“Are you okay to drive?”  Jonghyun asked Minhyun as he swallowed.  “The next bus doesn’t come for another twenty minutes.”

 

“M’fine.”  Minhyun said, using Jonghyun’s shoulder to stand up.  “Let’s go.”

 

As they said their goodbyes and out the door, Aron couldn’t help but remember how Minhyun had said “ _I think I love him_ ” in his drunken haze the night before.  They might not be dating yet, but Aron felt sure there was something more than platonic feelings between the two of them.


	2. 2: Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun regrets his drinking his feelings away

_Minhyun scoured the playground for shiny pebbles, pretty leaves, flowers or other things he thought Jonghyun might like.  Most of the time, Jonghyun stared at him unimpressed when Minhyun presented his gifts to him, but every now and then Jonghyun’s face would light up and he would smile in a way that made Minhyun feel warm all over.  He had been looking for things to give to Jonghyun all recess, but so far Jonghyun had not found the dandelion, the round reddish pebble, or maple leaf that Minhyun had given him to be very impressive._

_Minhyun knew that Jonghyun liked him even though he acted cold sometimes.  Jonghyun was too shy to even talk to the other children but he talked to Minhyun.  When Jonghyun had cried the first day his mom dropped him off at the kindergarten it had been Minhyun who had managed to get him to cheer up.  Recess was almost over and Minhyun was about to give up when he saw something glistening under the slide.  When he looked, he found a pretty, teal-colored glass bead.  Grinning, he picked it up out of the dirt and ran to Jonghyun._

_“Jju-ya, jju-ya look at this!”  Minhyun cried, presenting Jonghyun with the glass bead. Jonghyun maintained his bored expression for a brief moment before a smile crept into his eyes and across his lips._

_“It’s pretty…” Jonghyun said, holding the bead up so that it shone in the sunlight.  Minhyun couldn’t help but think that Jonghyun was prettier._

_“Jju-ya, let’s get married when we grow up.”Minhyun blurted out. Jonghyun’s eyes flicked from the bead to Minhyun and he scrunched up his eyebrows.  Minhyun thought Jonghyun’s cheeks looked a little flushed but maybe that was his imagination._

_“Who’d want to marry you?”_

*

 

“This is entirely your fault, you know what alcohol does to you.”  Jonghyun told Minhyun for the nth time.  They had decided to skip their customary library study time because Minhyun’s head was still throbbing painfully. He had no memory of what had happened at the party after he had spat out the shot that Aron had offered him.  Minhyun had just finished eating the soup Jonghyun had made for him and was sprawled across Jonghyun’s lap, complaining about his hangover.  The fact that Minhyun hadn’t immediately sprung up to do his dishes after he finished eating said a lot about his condition.  “You’re going to get behind on your studying, don’t you have a history test next week?”

 

“Don’t remind me…”  Minhyun sighed.  He was usually pretty good about keeping up with his school work and maintaining a decent GPA, but that was mostly due to his and Jonghyun’s regular routine of library study sessions every week.  Drinking had seemed like a good idea at the time, but with every throb of his head Minhyun was regretting it more and more. “Help me study my tonight?”

 

“I’m going to a movie with Daniel.”

 

“I see.” 

 

Daniel was Jonghyun’s new boyfriend, and the main reason Minhyun had decided to lose himself in alcohol the night before.  Jonghyun had met Daniel in his modern dance class and Daniel had asked Jonghyun out one week previously. It wasn’t the first time Jonghyun had dated someone, but Minhyun had felt annoyed about having to share Jonghyun with someone else the other times too. Minhyun knew he had no right to take issue with anyone Jonghyun decided to date, but that didn’t take away the pain.  He and Jonghyun had known each other since kindergarten, Jonghyun was the biggest constant in Minhyun’s life, they had gone to the same elementary school, same high school, and even when they had been separated at different schools in middle school they had played video games together practically every weekend. Jonghyun was the person Minhyun knew he could rely upon the most.  It was selfish of him to feel sad whenever someone else got some of Jonghyun’s attention.  It was selfish of him to want Jonghyun to spend the entire day looking after him and helping him study.

 

“What movie are you two going to see?”  Minhyun asked, trying not to sound bitter.

 

“Some new comedy, I can’t remember what it’s called.”  Jonghyun answered absently.  He was staring blankly at the opposite wall, as Minhyun was aware he often did when he was mulling something over in his mind.  It was probably something to do with his date with Daniel that night, so Minhyun didn’t bother to ask. He didn’t need any more details to make him feel worse.  Instead, Minhyun curled himself so he could bury his face against Jonghyun’s waist.  Jonghyun laughed softly and Minhyun felt him gently pat his side.  He felt Jonghyun lean forward over him to grab a book he was reading for one of his classes from the table in front of them.  Minhyun snuggled closer, wrapping himself tighter around Jonghyun’s middle and let himself drift off into sleep, taking advantage of Jonghyun’s comfortable lap to nap to make up for the previous late night.

 

*

 

Minhyun was alone when he woke up.  He was still on the couch, but there was a blanket spread over him which Jonghyun must have been responsible for.  Minhyun had no idea how long he had slept for, so at first he thought that Jonghyun had already left to go meet Daniel for his movie, but then he heard Jonghyun’s voice coming from the kitchen accompanied by the sound of running water.  Minhyun remembered how he hadn’t done is dishes earlier and felt a pang of guilt.

 

“-sorry, Daniel, but my roommate’s sick, do you mind with we go see that movie another day?”

 

Minhyun couldn’t believe his ears.  He felt a little bad that Jonghyun was cancelling his date for him, but he definitely wasn’t going to stop him.  He was too selfish to pass up the opportunity to get Jonghyun to stay home with him.

 

“I know, I know, but I really think I need to be here for him.  He’s my important childhood friend, remember?”

 

Important childhood friend.  Minhyun felt his heart leap a little at Jonghyun’s words.  It was good that Jonghyun still considered him important enough to prioritize over other things.  He wondered how much longer that would last.

 

“Thanks for understanding, Niel-ah, I owe you.  Bye!”

 

When sound of the sink ceased, Jonghyun came back into the room looking a bit tired.  Saying nothing, he sat back down on the couch next to Minhyun.  Minhyun immediately scooted towards him until their sides were touching.

 

“You’re staying to help me study then?”  Minhyun asked, trying not to sound too happy about it.

 

“Only because I know how furious your mom will be if you fail a class.”  Jonghyun retorted.

 

“You’re the best, Jju-ya.”  Minhyun told him, reaching his arms around Jonghyun to give him a small hug.  Jonghyun’s expression softened.  “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Jonghyun giggled a little and reached up to press his hand against Minhyun’s arm.  “Starve, probably.”

 

“Hey, I cook more than you do!”  Minhyun argued.

 

“I’m the one who remembers to buy the groceries though.”  Jonghyun reminded him.

 

“Fair point.”  Minhyun conceded.  _I love you,_ _Jju-ya_ , he said silently in his head.  The two of them were silent for a while and Minhyun basked in the feeling of holding Jonghyun while he could.

 

“Okay, that’s enough.”  Jonghyun said finally, shaking free of Minhyun’s embrace.  “Go grab your textbook, you had better not fail after I cancelled a date to help you on this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess people like this so I'll keep going...  
> This is probably going in a different direction than you all expected though.... sorry about that
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun  
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go  
> Tumblr: https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/


	3. 3: Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun meets with Minki and has a lunch date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been six months since I've updated this I know but I've been sitting on this chapter so I'm just gonna post it?? I also wanna regain my lead in mine and cailin's race lmao 4/3 now I think!! anyways no promises but I'm thinking about resurrecting this fic maybe idk

“I don’t know why you even bothered to date if you’re just going to flake whenever Minhyun wants something.”  Minki told Jonghyun over coffee.  “You haven’t even been dating Daniel for a week and you’ve already cancelled on him twice for Minhyun.  I hope he was actually sick this time and you weren’t just making excuses again.”

 

It was Tuesday morning after Jonghyun’s early morning class with Minki and they had gone to the campus café to get coffee.  Minki was one of Jonghyun’s few close friends; they had known each other since high school. Minki also knew Jonghyun well enough to tell from the look on his face that Minhyun had not actually been sick on Sunday.

 

“He drank the night before and needed help studying for his exam this week!”  Jonghyun said defensively.  “You know how strict Minhyun’s parents are about his grades! I couldn’t just leave him to study on his own!”

 

“And why couldn’t you, Jonghyun?”  Minki asked sharply.  “You said you’d go to the movie with Daniel and Daniel had already bought the tickets. I had to listen to Ong Seongwoo rant about what a horrible flake and bad boyfriend you are and how disappointing it must have been for his best friend for like an hour yesterday.”

 

“I was just being a good best friend…”  Jonghyun argued.

 

“Good best friend or good boyfriend?” Minki countered.  “It’s not fair to Daniel for you to treat Minhyun more like your boyfriend than you treat him.”

 

“For the last time, Minhyun and I aren’t a thing!”  Jonghyun said, exasperated.  “He’s my special friend who I’ve known for pretty much my entire life, sure, but we’re not like that.  Minhyun dates other people too.  Last year he went out with Kim Jaehwan.”

 

“And remember how that ended?”  Minki chimed in.  “Jaehwan finally dumped Minhyun when he chose to go to your dance showcase over Jaehwan’s vocal recital.  If you two are going to keep prioritizing each other over your respective significant others you should just start dating each other already.  You pretty much already are.  Why did you even agree to go out with Daniel when he confessed to you?”

 

“He seemed nice and he’s cute so there was no reason to say no.”  Jonghyun said.

 

“Apart from the fact that you’re literally in a relationship with Minhyun.”  Minki said dryly.

 

“Minhyun is my best friend, we’re not in a romantic relationship.”  Jonghyun reminded Minki.  “And even if I did feel that way I wouldn’t want to risk what we have by adding romance into the equation.  Minhyunie is the most important person in my life.”

 

“You’re basically just saying that you’re in love with him.”  Minki commented.

 

“So what if I am!”  Jonghyun retorted, finally losing his calm.  Not trusting himself to continue speaking without saying something he might regret, Jonghyun paused to check his watch.  “It’s almost noon.  I said I’d meet Daniel for lunch.  Bye Minki!”

 

It was easy to say he loved Minhyun.  It was harder to know what kind of love it was.  Was Minhyun Jonghyun’s best friend in the world? Yes. Did he love Minhyun more than anything else? Yes.  That was the extent of what Jonghyun was sure of.  Kim Jonghyun would do anything to make sure that Hwang Minhyun stayed a permanent fixture in his life. He’d seen people around him go through boyfriends and girlfriends and completely cut off contact and remove the person from their lives after each breakup.  Introducing romance into what he had with Minhyun seemed too volatile an action to be safe.

 

 

*

 

“Hyung!”  Daniel called out to Jonghyun from in front of the restaurant. Jonghyun rushed forward to greet him with a peck on the cheek.

 

“Did you wait long?”  Jonghyun asked.

 

“No, I only just got here.”  Daniel answered, taking Jonghyun’s hand and leading him into the restaurant.

 

“Is Minhyun hyung feeling better?”  Daniel asked casually.

 

“Er, yes, he’s a lot better…”  The lie stung Jonghyun’s lips.  “Sorry for cancelling on you again…”

 

“It’s okay, Hyung.”  Daniel assured him, giving his hand a little squeeze.  That made Jonghyun feel even guiltier.

 

“Let’s order.”  Jonghyun said quickly, wanting to change the topic.  “I’ll treat you to make up for last time.”

 

“You don’t have to!”  Daniel tried to protest.  “I remembered to bring my wallet this time!”

 

“Please let me.”  Jonghyun insisted.

 

“Okay, hyung.”  Daniel gave in.  “Thanks!”  Daniel leaned across the table to kiss Jonghyun lightly on the lips.  His lips felt soft and warm and forgiving.  There wasn’t the spark romance novels always mentioned, but he supposed if that was a real thing (he knew romance stories tended to exaggerate) it would come in time, when he got to know Daniel better.  In time, Jonghyun thought, he could learn to love Daniel.

 

Daniel was a pleasant person to be around, a good boyfriend.  Jonghyun listened attentively as Daniel told him about his day, giggling at the most inconsequential things.  He told Daniel briefly about the party he had gone to on Sunday, glazing over the fact that Minhyun had been there as well.

 

“Hyung are you free this weekend?”  Daniel asked him.

 

“Yeah, I should be.”  Jonghyun answered.  “Why?”

 

“Then let’s do something together!”  Daniel said excitedly.  “I don’t know what yet, but we’ve only been on lunch dates so far I want to do something fun!”

 

“Of course.”  Jonghyun smiled.  It would be nice to get out and do something with Daniel finally.  “I’ll leave my weekend open for you. Let me know when you decide what you want to do.”

 

“I’ll get planning then!” Daniel said happily, flashing his goofy bunnyesque smile. “Look forward to it, okay Hyung?”

 

“I will.” Jonghyun said honestly, smiling as he leaned in to meet Daniel’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm actually going to continue this.... I might just let this part stand on it's own. it's been really hard to write and the chapters will likely be short if I do.
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun  
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go  
> Tumblr: https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/


End file.
